


Luutnantti

by piccadillyblues



Series: Kadettikoulu-AU [12]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: ”Pittääkö minnuu rankasta”, Rahikainen kehrää.
Relationships: Lammio/Rahikainen (Tuntematon sotilas)
Series: Kadettikoulu-AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1132133
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Luutnantti

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hahmot Linnan. Mitään en hyödy.
> 
> Juuh elikkäs terve ja heipä hei, se on päälle kaks vuotta edellisestä Kadis-AU:n osasta mutta onneks aika ei oo todellinen asia. Mulla oli vakavampiakin juttuja mielessä tähän AU:hun mutta vähemmän(?) yllättävästi tämä oli helpompi kirjoittaa. En mee takuuseen onko parempi sitten kun (huom: kun) joskus teen lisää. Huomatkaa kanssa toi Established Relationship -tägi. Nää pojat asuu kimpassa ja niillä on koira. Tämä Jos Mikä On Established Relationship

Sinä iltana luutnantti Henrik Lammio on helvetin huonolla tuulella kotiin saapuessaan. Totta kai ensimmäisen saapumiserän juuri hänen valmistuttuaan täytyy koostua juuri sellaisista räkänokkaisista, näsäviisaista kakaroista, joilla ei ole minkäänlaista selkärankaa tai edes auttavaa asennetta asevelvollisuuttaan kohtaan, ja jotka pahimmillaan tuntuvat vakaasti pyrkivän suoraan konfliktiin ylempiensä kanssa ilmeisesti vain nähdäkseen, mitä siitä seuraa. Lammio ei ole niin naiivi, että odottaisi alokkailta yhtä innokasta asennoitumista kuin hänellä itsellään aikanaan oli, eikä kaikkien tarvitsekaan pyrkiä aliupseerikoulutukseen ja sieltä reserviupseerikouluun, ei tietenkään, mutta luulisi sentään perusasioista jokaisen suoriutuvan irvistelemättä ja kanssaolijat huomioon ottaen.

Tänään jostakin katkunnut halvan energiajuoman imelä aromi uhkasi kehittää hänelle ikävän päänsäryn samalla, kun energiajuomien todennäköisimmät lipittäjät vastasivat hänelle niin pilkallisen laiskalla äänensävyllä sinänsä oikeaoppisista asennoistaan, että hän olisi mielellään jäänyt ojentamaan heitä, elleivät he olisi kuuluneet varuskunnan mahdollisesti epäpätevimmän upseerin vastuulle. Hän tietää heidän jääneen virnuilemaan hänen peräänsä, ja vaikka sen ei pitäisi käydä häneen henkilökohtaisesti, ajaa hän silti kotiin juuri ja juuri hallittuna pysyvää ylinopeutta. Luojan kiitos matkan varrelle ei sentään osu yhtään kameraa tai ratsiaa.

Ja kotiin lopulta päästyään hän kompastuu ensi töikseen Rahikaisen Timberlandeihin, kun Reko juoksee häntä vastaan. Rahikainen on potkaissut kenkänsä eteisen matolle poikittain ja puolen metrin päähän toisistaan, eikä kosteista kurajäljistä päätellen ole vaivautunut edes vilkaisemaan kynnysmattoa. Rahikainen itse ilmestyy olohuoneesta äänet kuullessaan, ja jää notkumaan seinää vasten paino toisen jalan varassa, farkkujen nappi auki ja suu niin viettelevässä mutrussa, että hänen tietää heti haluavan jotain.

”Mitä miun kaikista rakkaimmalle kapiaiselle kuuluu”, hän venyttelee sivuuttaen Lammion jääkylmän ilmeen kokonaan.

”Ajattelit tietenkin minua kun jätit nuo kengät tuohon.”

”Mie aattelen sinnuu aina”, Rahikainen hymyilee maireasti. ”Nyt mie oon esmerkiks aatellu sitä että mie kovasti halluisin siulta munnaa.”

”Oletko sinä saatana tosissasi.”

”Mie oon _aina_ tosissani”, Rahikainen vastaa niin muka-pöyristyneen näköisenä, että Lammiota saattaisi hymyilyttää, jollei häntä raivostuttaisi niin paljon.

”Minä olen aamusta asti käynyt läpi näitä samoja perusasioita yleisestä siisteydestä ja ajattelin että minun ei enää kotonani tarvitsisi sanoa niistä – ”

”No elä kuule. Mieti jos mie oisin ollu sielä”, Rahikaisen tule-sänkyyn-ilme palaa silmänräpäyksessä. Peukalo livahtaa farkunkauluksen sisäpuolelle. ”Mie oisin heti hyvitelly kaiken semmosen siulle nii ettet sie näkiskään mittään semmosia epäsärmyyksiä pitkään aikaan.” Rahikaisen muu käsi livahtaa peukalon seuraksi farkkujen sisään, ja vetoketju pingottuu hänen kopeloidessaan hyvää vauhtia kasvavaa erektiotaan.

”Lopeta.”

”Herra luutnantti.”

”Käsi pois housuista.”

”Pittääkö minnuu rankasta”, Rahikainen kehrää.

Lammio mulkaisee häntä, ja hetken hän harkitsee heittävänsä Rahikaisen niskaperseotteella kylmään suihkuun ja painuvansa itse pitkälle juoksulenkille rauhoittumaan. Rahikainen näkee tämän kuitenkin hänen ilmeestään, ja päättää peruuttaa hiukan. Hän järjestää kasvonsa niin, että jäljelle jäävät vain pohjimmaiset kysymykset; tehdäänkö, ja jos, niin mitä.

Hetken Lammio katsoo häntä nenänvarttaan pitkin, leuka tanassa ja kevyessä haara-asennossa seisoen. Hän on yhä varsikenkiä myöten täydessä varustuksessa, ja huonosta tuulestaan huolimatta hän tietää, millainen vaikutus sillä on Rahikaiseen.

”Osaatko sinä muuten olla”, hän tokaisee. ”Käsi pois housuista.”

Osa tahallisen ärsyttävästä virneestä palaa Rahikaisen huulille, ja hän vetää kätensä viivytellen pois.

”Herra luutnantti.”

”Lopeta.”

Lammio miettii hetken. Hän tehostaa taukoa kohentamalla ryhtiään entistäkin suoremmaksi ja vetämällä käsivartensa puuskaan.

”Oletko käynyt suihkussa”, hän kysyy sitten.

”Oon.”

”Oletko muuten. Valmistautunut.”

”Oon.” Rahikainen kuulostaa huvittuneelta, mutta tuntee sentään rajansa eikä ala nauramaan Lammion sanavalinnalle.

”Sinne sitten”, Lammio osoittaa kakkosmakuuhuonetta, jonka oven suuntaan Rahikainen on pikkuhiljaa ollut siirtymässä kaiken aikaa. Huone on virallisesti Rahikaisen, mutta käytännössä hän käyttää sitä vain joidenkin tavaroidensa säilyttämiseen. Siellä olevassa sängyssä nukkuvat lähinnä Rahikaisen ystävät kyläillessään.

Tämän illan aktiviteetteihin sattuu juuri tähän sänkyyn ostetun kehikon pääty kuitenkin sopimaan juuri parahiksi.

”Riisu”, Lammio käskee lyhyesti päästyään Rahikaisen jäljessä kynnyksen yli.

”Mitenkä sanotaan”, Rahikainen kiusaa.

”Riisu”, Lammio toistaa kalseammin, ja tällä kertaa Rahikainen tottelee. Hänen riisuutuessaan Lammio käy heidän varsinaisen makuuhuoneensa puolella hakemassa loput heidän tarvitsemansa tavarat.

Kondomipaketin, paperinenäliinat ja liukuvoiteen Lammio laskee sängyn viereiselle pikkupöydälle heti oven kiinni pamautettuaan. Käsiraudat ja silmille laitettavan siteen hän esittelee Rahikaiselle sanomatta sanaakaan. Rahikainen värähtää hiukan tajutessaan kai viimein, kuinka huonolla tuulella Lammio oikeastaan on. Käsien kahlitseminen oli luultavasti se osa tästä, jota hän odotti, johon hän on varautunut. Jos hän ei saa nähdä, mitä tapahtuu, tuntee hän jotenkin olevansa heti paljon enemmän toisen armoilla kuin yleensä soisi, vaikka hänen kätensä olisivatkin vapaat.

Rahikainen kuitenkin tietää kerjänneensä tätä, ja hyväksyy tilanteen arvokkaasti. Hän kohtaa Lammion varmistavan katseen epäröimättä ja nyökkää.

”Anna mennä.”

Hän hengittää syvään rauhoittaakseen itsensä, kun Lammio levittää liinan hänen kasvoilleen, ja kohentaa jopa sen asentoa tiiviimmäksi, kun Lammio sitoo sen.

”Näetkö mitään?”

”En.”

”Hyvä.”

Lammio astuu pois hänen luotaan ja jättää hänet seisomaan ilkosillaan keskelle lattiaa, missä hänellä ei ole mitään kosketuspintaa mihinkään. Ripeästi hän kuorii sängyn päiväpeitosta ja täkistä, ja auttaa sitten Rahikaisen selälleen patjalle, ohjaten hänen kätensä pään ylle. Kun Rahikainen on asettautunut mielensä mukaan, Lammio istahtaa sängyn laidalle ja laittaa raudat hänen ranteisiinsa pujottaen ne sänkykehikon päädyn pinnojen väliin.

”Onko pahasti? Liian kireällä?”

”Ei.”

Rahikaisen hengitys on kiihtynyt sen verran, että Lammio odottaa hetken. Hän pitää kättään rauhoittavasti Rahikaisen kaulan sivulla sivellen punehtunutta ihoa peukalollaan, vetää sitten käden alemmas, Rahikaisen rinnalle, ja antaa sen vain olla siinä. Kun jonkin ajan kuluttua Rahikainen hengittää rauhallisemmin, Lammio nousee.

”Minä käyn suihkussa.”

”Mitä – ?!”

Lammio äännähtää terävästi niin kuin joskus koiraa kieltäessään.

”Minä käyn suihkussa. Sinä et näytä olevan menossa siitä mihinkään ihan hetkeen.”

Rahikainen tunnistaa hänen äänensävynsä ja huokaa syvään, nyökkää sen merkiksi että ymmärtää. Tavoilla on väliä ja kärsimättömyydestä sakotetaan. Lammio kääntyy vielä ovella pitäessään jalkaansa poikittain, jottei Reko pääse huoneeseen, ja kysyy ikään kuin asia tulisi nyt vasta mieleen:

”Onhan Reko käytetty ulkona?”

”Häh?!” Rahikainen kuulostaa siltä, ettei usko korviaan.

”Onhan Reko käytetty ulkona”, Lammio toistaa lausuen joka sanan korostetun selkeästi.

”On”, Rahikainen melkein parahtaa. ”Mie käytin sen just ennen ko suihkus kävin, ei siitä oo ko – ”

Lammio keskeyttää hänet uudestaan lyhyellä kieltoäänellä, ja Rahikaisen suu napsahtaa kiinni.

”Hyvä on, eli Reko on käytetty. Hyvä. Minä menen suihkuun”, Lammio tokaisee. ”Sinun takiasi minulla on edelleen kengät jalassa – helvetti, minulla on takki päällä sisällä. Minä haluan virkistäytyä ja tehdä sen _rauhassa_.”

Rekon vaimea tuhahdus syö hänen ärähdyksestään terää. Hän työntää koiran jalallaan kunnolla käytävän puolelle ja lisää pehmeämmällä äänellä:

”Laitan oven kiinni, ettei Reko tule tänne.”

”Laita”, Rahikainen huokaa, ja mutisee vielä jotakin, mikä kuulostaa siltä kuin hänellä olisi hauskempiakin käsityksiä virkistäytymisestä. Lammio ei kuitenkaan muista kysyneensä hänen mielipidettään, joten hän sulkee oven siististi perässään ja ryhtyy aukomaan kengännauhojaan.

Lammio ei yleensä ota töiden jälkeen erityisen pitkiä suihkuja, eikä tee niin lopulta nytkään. Hän on tottunut pesemään hiuksensa ja vartalonsa aikaekonomisesti. Partansa, tai sen nihkeäntuntuisen sängenalun joka hänen leuallaan oikeasti on, hän sen sijaan ajaa aina tarkasti ja huolella. Siihen hänellä tälläkin kertaa menee ehdottomasti eniten aikaa kylpyhuoneessa.

Kun hän palaa vierashuoneeseen pyyhe lanteillaan ja naksauttaa oven selkänsä takana kiinni, on Rahikainen juuri niin sekaisin kuin hän on odottanutkin. Tällainen eristys on hänen mielikuvitukselleen kuin huumetta. Hän kiemurtelee patjalla suun kautta hengittäen, ja hänellä on täysi erektio, joka heilahtelee hänen liikahdustensa mukana puolelta toiselle näyttäen samalla kertaa hieman koomiselta ja niin eroottiselta, että Lammiotakin nykäisee kunnolla. Hän asettaa pyyhkeensä kuivumaan kaapinoveen ja kumartuu Rahikaisen ylle, ja tämä voihkaisee haistaessaan hänen partavetensä ja miedon suihkusaippuan.

”Mikä olo?”

”Suutele minnuu”, Rahikainen kähähtää.

”Mitä oli?”

”Voisikko, sie, suuella, minnuu, Henrik, rakkaani, kiltti”, Rahikainen muotoilee uudestaan. Lammio hymähtää hänen rienaavan teennäiselle äänensävylleen, mutta suutelee kuitenkin, pitäen kosketuksen lyhyenä ja kevyenä, vaikka Rahikainen kuinka koettaa saada enemmän.

”Silmät pysyvät kiinni”, hän tokaisee. Tavoilla on väliä. Rahikainen kiroaa turhautuneena, mutta nyökkää ymmärtävänsä.

Tässä vaiheessa Lammio vapauttaa hänen kätensä, koska haluaa hänet parempaan asentoon, ja arvelee hänen jättävän mahdolliset temppuilunsa nyt, kun tietää hänen varmasti näkevän.

”Kontillesi. Äänen suuntaan.”

Rahikainen arvaa oikein, mitä hän aikoo. Hän hamuaa sokkona lähemmäs suu raollaan ja kieli vilahtaen, ja suorastaan sukeltaa eteenpäin, kun Lammio ohjaa kalunsa hänen huuliaan kohti. Hän ohjaa varovasti Rahikaisen liikettä toinen käsi hänen leukansa sivussa ja toinen hänen hiuksiaan sormilla kammaten, ei halua päästää häntä innostumaan liikaa. Niin kuin Lammio uumoilikin, pitää Rahikainen kätensä huolellisesti näkösällä, toisen Lammion lonkalla ja toisen hänen kalunsa tyvestä kiinni pitäen. Rahikainen voisi halutessaan – ja Lammion antaessa – viedä hänet helposti loppuun, mutta Lammio vetää hänet irti, ennen kuin hän ehtii edes lähelle. Hän kurottaa liukasteen yöpöydältä, avaa sen ja asettaa Rahikaisen käteen.

”Avaa itsesi.”

Rahikainen voihkaisee ja nyökkää.

”Kato minnuu sitte.” Hänen äänensä on niin ohut ja pyytävä, että Lammio hyväksyy sanat sellaisenaan.

”Minä katson koko ajan.”

Lammion äänensävy tuskin jättää epäselväksi, kuinka mielellään hän seuraa tätä toimitusta. Miten Rahikainen kiemurtelee patjalla hänen edessään, miten hän puristaa liukastetta täriseville sormilleen ja vie kätensä arkailematta jalkojen väliin.

”Henrik”, hän sanoo nopeasti hiljaisella, asiallisella äänellä. Miul on tää – ”

”Ah”, Lammiokin huomaa. ”Laitan nenäliinan tuohon viereesi. Laita se siihen, minä laitan sen tuohon tasolle.”

Rahikainen naurahtaa käheästi, kun Lammio taittelee kahisevaa paperia auki.

”Nii että sie et – ”

”Minä käskin sinua avaamaan itse itsesi”, Lammio muistuttaa.

”Haistahan.”

”Toivottavasti en.”

”Ei kaikki oo aina kirijaimellist – _ah_ ”, Rahikainen sihahtaa ja ähkäisee vetäessään mustan silikonitapin sisältään.

”Varovasti”, Lammio äsähtää. ”Itsesi takia. Älä hosu.” Hän nappaa Rahikaista ranteesta ja nenäliina kätensä suojana poimii tapin hänen kädestään turvaan. ”Jatka.”

”Siekö halluut shown.” Rahikainen hymyilee likaisesti ja liukastaa kolme sormea. Patja vingahtaa, kun hän venkoaa itsensä entistä paremmin tarjolle.

”Sinäkö haluat suukapulan.”

”Sie halluut shown.” Ja tietysti Rahikainen antaa sellaisen. Kaksi sormea painuu sisään helposti, ja nopeasti kolmas liittyy seuraan. ”Mikä mie oon ko siun nöyrin alanen.”

”Minä haen suukapulan.”

”Elä päästä koeraa sissään”, Rahikainen kujertaa hänen peräänsä, eikä hän suo muuta vastausta kuin oven pamauksen.

Lammiolla ei mene kauaa löytää etsimäänsä, mutta silti hän puoliksi odottaa Rahikaisen kiskovan ensi tilassa kankaan silmiltään ja vetävän täyttä häkää käteen hänen palatessaan. Siksi hän hymähtää kuivasti, kun häntä tervehtiikin Rahikaisen ihmeelliselle mutkalle kiertynyt ranne, kun hän parhaillaan ahtaa neljää sormea sisälleen. Irstaan litisevästä äänestä päätellen hän sentään käyttää riittävää määrää liukastetta. Side peittää paljon hänen kasvoistaan, mutta tapa, jolla Rahikainen puree huultaan yrittäessään selvästi tavoitella eturauhastaan ja nipistäessään toisen käden sormilla nänniä, menee suoraan Lammion kaluun ja saa sen vaatimaan huomiota, mielellään heti paikalla.

”Ymmärsit sentään olla sooloilematta”, hän tuumaa sulkiessaan oven. Hänen äänensä on käheämpi kuin hän tahtoisi sen olevan, mutta kiihtyneeltä kuulostaa Rahikainenkin tavoitellessaan pilkkaavaa sävyä.

”Rakkaani mie tottelen sinnuu aina.”

”Oletko auki?”

”Elä ny kuulosta tuolta. Mie tottelen sinnuu aina jos sie pyyät järkevvii.”

”Oletko sinä auki? Oletko valmis?”

”Oommie, oommie, rauhotu hyvä ihiminen – ”

”Kontillesi, pää tyynypuoleen päin – ei – ”, Lammio nappaa puhtaan nenäliinan ja tyrkkää sen Rahikaisen liukasteesta kiiltävään käteen ennen kuin hän ehtii kääntyä kunnolla. ”Pyyhi herran tähden kätesi ensin.”

”Vittu sentää.” Rahikainen tottelee, mutta rutistettuaan paperin heittää sen mielenosoituksellisesti ja sokkona toiselle puolen huonetta.

”Kädet.”

Korostetun kuuliaisesti Rahikainen ojentaa kätensä ja käy samalla hiukan luontevampaan asentoon. Lammio naksauttaa raudat takaisin sängynpäätyyn ja hänen ranteisiinsa, säätäen ne tällä kertaa kireämmälle kuin on tarpeen. Rahikainen kiroaa vaimeasti, muttei vastusta. Tavoilla on väliä. Lammio läimäyttää rautojen avaimen hyllyn päälle.

”Sitten suu auki.”

Suukapula ei oikeastaan ole juuri muuta kuin uudelleenhyödynnetty silmäsiteenä käytetty kangas, mutta kyllä se asiansa ajaa. Lammio sitoo senkin kireälle, ja Rahikaisen nyökättyä varmistuksen hän nousee ja kaivaa kondomipaketista yhden. Rullattuaan sen paikalleen hän ottaa liukasteen ja voitelee itsensä, asettuu Rahikaisen taa ja siirtää hänet sopivalle kohdalle. Hän asettaa kalunsa Rahikaisen aukon suulle ja työntyy hänen sisälleen juurta myöten yhdellä voimakkaalla liikkeellä, joka kirvoittaa Rahikaisesta kangasta vasten vaimentuvan melkein-huudon. Lammio ei kuule äänessä kipua, ja kun hän ei parin kokeilevamman työnnön jälkeen näe Rahikaisen käsissä tai muissa eleissä ennalta sovittuja tai muitakaan merkkejä siitä, että tämä olisi liikaa, kalvaa hän sormensa syvälle tämän lanteisiin ja vain _menee_. Hän nai Rahikaista itsekkään nopeasti, voimalla joka saa Rahikaisen vaikertamaan mielihyvästä ja turhautumisesta, kun Lammio osuu hänen eturauhaseensa vähän milloin sattuu, eikä hänen kalunsa saa kaipaamaansa huomiota senkään vertaa. Hänen osansa juuri nyt on kuitenkin olla siistissä nipussa Lammion armoilla, eikä pelkkä turhautuminen ole sellainen hätä, joka menisi Lammion edelle tässä tilanteessa.

Lammiolta pääsee tukahtunut voihkaus, ja hän iskee vielä muutaman kerran pohjaan asti vihaisella voimalla, kunnes laukeaa. Hänen sormenpäänsä ja kyntensä jättävät äreät jäljet Rahikaisen alaselkään, mutta sellaisia Rahikainen ei ole koskaan säikkynyt.

”Pysy paikallasi”, Lammio käskee vetäytyessään ulos Rahikaisesta, joka inahtaa reidet vienosti täristen, mutta pysyy kuin pysyykin niillä sijoillaan. Lammio huokaa syvään ja vetää kondomin varovasti pois, sitoo sen ja rutistaa jälleen uuteen nenäliinaan. Sitten hän laskee rauhoittavan kämmenen Rahikaisen ristiselälle, liu’uttaa sen selkärankaa pitkin ylös, ja nykii suukapulan auki. Hän käy istumaan Rahikaisen viereen patjalle ja vetää kankaan varovasti pois, asettaa pöydälle muiden tavaroiden joukkoon.

”Pärjäätkö?”

”Joo”, Rahikainen kähähtää syljestä paksulla äänellä. Lammio ottaa neljännen nenäliinan paketista ja pyyhkii hänen suutaan siihen.

”Irrotan raudat seuraavaksi.”

Rahikainen nyökkää, ja Lammio kurottaa käsirautojen avaimen. Rahikaisen kädet putoavat velttoina tyynylle, ja vinosti hymyillen Lammio asettaa nämäkin välineet syrjään. Hän kohentaa asentoaan niin, että hänen selkänsä on tiiviisti viileää sängynpäätyä vasten.

”Selällesi.”

Rahikainen tottelee, ja Lammio nostaa hänet kainaloiden alta syliinsä. Hän kerää Rahikaisen tiiviisti lähelleen, niin että hänen rintansa on Rahikaisen selkää vasten, mutta samalla sellaiseen pakettiin, jossa ei koske eikä anna Rahikaisenkaan koskea mihinkään, mihin hän selvästi yhä epätoivoisesti kaipaa kosketusta.

”Haluatko silmät auki”, hän kysyy. Rahikainen värähtää hänen otteessaan ja hengähtää, näyttää hetken hyvin haavoittuvaiselta, mutta ei sano mitään. Kai hän arvaa, että Lammiolla on jatkokysymys. Niin kuin onkin.

”Vai haluatko tulla.”

”Sie oot hirvee”, Rahikainen mutisee pienellä äänellä.

”Ja kenestä se johtuu”, Lammio vastaa kuivasti.

Rahikainen ei vastaa mitään, eikä Lammio liikahdakaan.

Hetken äänettömyyden jälkeen Rahikainen koettaa ilmeisesti testimielessä rimpuilla, mutta Lammio kiristää otettaan sen verran, että tekee selväksi, ettei hänen tule yrittää mihinkään. Rahikainen asettuukin melkein heti. On suorastaan säyseä. Se suupieli, jonka Lammio täältä hänen takaansa erottaa, näyttää hiertyneen hieman, ja jälkiä on ranteissakin. Niistä voisi pyytää anteeksi myöhemmin, jos se on tarpeen.

”Haluatko silmät auki”, hän kysyy uudestaan, ”vai haluatko tulla.”

”Elä kysele tyhmii.”

Lammio odottaa. Rahikainen on hiljaa.

”Haluatko silmät auki”, Lammio kysyy viileämmällä äänellä, ”vai haluatko tulla.”

”Kai sie tiiät että mie vejän heti suihkus kätteen jos – ”

”Sitäkö sinä haluat”, Lammio tokaisee. Rahikainen on hiljaa.

Lammio odottaa hetken. Rahikainen ei rimpuile.

”Haluatko sinä tuon siteen pois silmiltäsi, vai haluatko sinä tulla”, hän kysyy sitten vielä kerran, yrittämättäkään peittää kärsimättömyyttä äänessään. Rahikainen nielaisee, aataminomena liikahtaa hänen kurkussaan.

”Mie halluun tulla”, hän kuiskaa.

Lammio hymähtää hyväksyvästi ja keventää otteestaan hiukan lempeämmän syleilyn.

”Miten?”

Rahikainen hengittää raskaasti, ja kun hän vastaa, hänen äänensä on karhea.

”Tällee.”

Lammio räpäyttää silmiään, sitten käsittää. Hän kietoo yhden käsivarren omistavasti Rahikaisen ympärille ja liu’uttaa toista hitaasti alas hänen vatsallaan, laskee leukansa hänen hartialleen.

”Näin?”

”Just tällee.” Rahikainen takertuu kummallakin kädellään rintansa yli kiertyneeseen kyynärvarteen kuin arvaten valmiiksi viimeisen ehdon, jonka Lammio yhtä kaikki kehrää hänen korvansa juureen muodon vuoksi.

”Älä koske itseesi.”

Hän näykkää Rahikaisen korvalehteä ja hamuilee hiusrajaa vieden kätensä hänen kärsimättömästi sykkivälle kalulleen. Hän aloittaa hyväilynsä raivostuttavan hitaasti ja höllällä otteella testatakseen, miten kielto pitää, miten pitkään Rahikainen kestää liikkumatta. Yllättävän pitkään hän kestääkin, mutta hän puristaa Lammion käsivartta sitten senkin edestä. Turhautunut valitus karkaa ohuena nauhana hänen suupielestään.

Vähitellen Rahikaisen lantio nykii tahattomasti Lammion liikettä vastaan. Nykimisen alkaessa kasvaa voimakkaammaksi reuhtomiseksi Lammio lopulta armahtaa häntä, ja hän upottaa hampaansa Rahikaisen hartiaan ryhtyen viimein vetämään häneltä kunnolla käteen. Hänen Rahikaista aloillaan pitelevä kätensä tärähtelee ponnistuksesta, ja Rahikainen luultavasti jättää siihen samanlaisia jälkiä kuin hän itse jätti Rahikaisen lonkkien ympäristöön. Ei lopulta mene lainkaan kauaa, kunnes Rahikaisen kalun sykähtely hänen kättään vasten saavuttaa voimakkaimman huippunsa, ja Rahikainen ensin painautuu henkeään haukkoen ja sitten lysähtää tahdottomasti häntä vasten. Lammio jatkaa liikettään, kunnes Rahikainen alkaa heikosti protestoida epämukavuuttaan. Silloin hän kiertää toisenkin kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja vetää hänet kiinni itseensä, levittäen samalla omalle kämmenelleen purkautunutta ja Rahikaisen mahalle roiskahtanutta siemennestettä hänen iholleen.

Kun Rahikaisen kädet hellittävät Lammion käsivarresta, nykii Lammio vapautuneella kädellään tämän silmät peittävän liinan solmua. Se aukeaa helposti, ja Rahikainen huokaa tyytyväisenä sen pudotessa Lammion haparoivista sormista ensin kaulalle, sitten vatsalle sperman sekaan.

”No, se pitää pestä”, Lammio mutisee puoliksi ajatuksissaan. Rahikainen nauraa käheästi, ja Lammio painaa huulensa hartiaan jättämiensä hampaanjälkien päälle.

”Pärjäätkö?”

Rahikainen nyökkää.

”Ollaan tässä vielä hetki.”

Rahikainen kääntyy hieman hänen sylissään, ummistaa silmänsä. Lammio näkee tästä kulmasta hänen suupieltensä hiertymät paremmin, mutta ainakaan Rahikainen ei näytä kärsivän kovin paljon. Pakko hänen on niitä jotenkin hoitaa, vaikkei Rahikainen niistä itseensä ottaisikaan.

Hän on juuri komentamaisillaan Rahikaista ylös ettei hän sammuisi siihen, kun Rahikainen avaa silmänsä ja hymyilee vinosti.

”Vieläks sinnuu vituttaa?”

Työpäivä ja kaikki palaa mieleen, ja Lammio huokaa. Hän miettii, kohauttaa olkiaan, ja pudistaa sitten päätään. Ei häntä enää niin paljon, mutta ei se poiskaan häipynyt. Samat kakarat siellä varuskunnassa ovat edelleen. Mutta ainakin Rahikainen tuntuu hänen sylissään niin helvetin hyvältä, että pahin terä on taittunut.

”Aattele mite hyvä kumminkin ettei myö koskaa oltu sammaan aikaan samassa paikassa intis ko sie”, Rahikainen tuumaa. Lammio hymähtää hänen iholleen, rypistää sitten otsaansa.

”Te?”

”Elä luule että vaikka Lehto ja Määttä pääs minnuu ylemmäs ränkingeissä nii että ne ois ollu yhtään vähemmän persiistä ko mie”, Rahikainen naurahtaa. ”Miul oli voan parempaa tekemistä. Ja olin niitä valamiimpi nussimmaan kouluttajia.”

Lammio tuhahtaa. Tietysti Rahikaisella on hyvin pätevä pointti.

”Ylös. Suihkuun”, hän kuitenkin sanoo pehmeästi minkään vastauksen sijaan.

”Tuutsie mukkaan?”

”Tällaisen jälkeen.”

”Kyl sie tuut.”

Rahikainen kurottaa Lammiolta raukean suudelman ja hymyilee niin, että siviiliprioriteetit palaavat taas tärkeysjärjestyksen kärkeen.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrissa oon @violasmirabiles! Tulkaa juttelee. Vaikka tästä. Tai jostakin.


End file.
